fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
No Return/Issue 5
The sub bunker was silent that night until a loud knocking at the door. Zack crept to the door silently. A figure stood at the door. "Hello." He said clutching his gun. "Who are you?" Zack asked hiding his throwing knife. "I am nightmare." He said growing inpatient. "Why did you come back after I warned you?" Zack asked quizzically. "Because of this." He raised his gun and shot Patrick in the heart. "Let me in." He brushed past Zack. "You act like I'm nothing, I almost feel sorry for you." He shook his head then viciously jabbed his knife into nightmare. "We need to leave now." Zack pointed to the door. ---- The group of survivors walked down the unforgiving terrain approaching the shed. Anna looked into the rotted wooden shelter but only saw trash. "How much longer?" Asked Drake. "I- I don't know..." Jack replied almost passing out. Aaron looked at his dying group trudge on he felt sorry for every one. "You again." He pushed nightmare aside. "You want to get these guys to safety, you need me." Aaron ignored nightmare. "Damn you Aaron you can't let these guys starve." Nightmare pointed at everyone. "No one trusts you anymore." Aaron looked at the ground. "Not when you were alive either." He muttered. "What's in it for you?" Aaron asked, wishing he didn't. "Go to Goldie, you'll find out." ---- Troops loaded there weapons. Goldie walked up to the now silent Nightmare. "Are they coming?" Goldie asked. "They all are." Nightmare replied. "Good, it's finally happening. That will teach those traitors." Goldie sharpened his knife as nightmare sat silently in his chair. "Where's me?" Nightmare finally asked. "We're getting you ready for possession." Goldie said to the wraith that sat before him. "Good." Nightmare replied. A knock sounded at the door. "It's time." ---- Zack lead the survivors up the metal stair case. "Is this safe?" Bob asked. "I'm not entirely sure." Zack replied calmly. They made it to the door to the bunker. "Why didn't we take this before?" Asked Candy. "Because I didn't want to be followed." Replied Zack as he pulled the lock off the door. "Go in, I'll stay behind. I have something to do." He said walking back down the stairwell. "Guys do you think we're ready for this?" Asked Mark looking at everyone. "Well there's no going back now." Said Cole. "I guess your right." Replied Mark. They opened the small door and stepped outside. ---- "Thanks for coming back." Said Goldie welcoming his unarmed guests. "I knew you weren't traitors, but just encase." Goldie took his gun and aimed at every one. "Don't struggle." He murmured. Nightmare walked over to his decaying body. "Put me in." Nightmare told Aaron. "How?" "Cut a hole." Nightmare said instructively. "Ok." Aaron murmured glancing at the body. "Stop!" Zack busted into the room. "Don't blind yourself like Goldie he's changed!" Zack warned Aaron. "Are you going to let one guy be the cause of so many deaths?" Asked nightmare. "Fuck off, your groups murdering innocent people!" Zack pointed at nightmare. "Fine let him decide." replied nightmare. Aaron slowly walked to the dead body and made his decision. "Good... I'm back..." ---- Bullets were shot from every angle but Rick somehow managed to dodge them as he face planted into the ground. Tom ushered for him to come over to him. A bullet barely missed Rick's head. He jumped to his feet and ran. "Who's idea was this?" Asked Rick angrily. "I don't know but we need to get the fuck out of here." A grenade shot threw the bunkers side. "What about the others?" Rick asked clutching a price of metal for a weapon. "Leave them behind we'll join another bunker." Said Tom, pulling on Rick's hand. Rick looked at Anna. "No you can go, but I'm going to fight like a-" Grenades exploded barely next to Rick. "You won't make it I'll just take will than." Tom pulled will by the arm. "I don't give a fuck." Rick murmured. ---- Nightmare sat up and looked around the room. "Oh dear this is bad." Murdered Zack. "You should have listened to your friend." Said nightmare as he got up and reached for the door. "You bastard!" Aaron punched nightmare in the stomach. "A spirit cannot feel pain." Said nightmare. Nightmare pulled the door open. "Look what you've done." Said Zack. "You can't kill him." Said Zack as Aaron ran up the stairs. "I'm not going to." Aaron murdered. ---- Mark looked around. "The coast is clear." He said. "Cole you and Lily take the back room me and everyone else will fight the battle." He said. "Ok." ---- Lily walked over to the door trying to be silent. Aaron busted through the door. "Get to- the- cliff now." He said panting. "What?" Asked Lily. "Now!" He shouted. He ran past them and up the stairs. "I'll go with him you can stay here." Offered Cole. "Ok." ---- Two military guards stood at the cliff. "Are you for real?" Asked Cole. Aaron silenced him. He stealthily walked behind the guards and said "do you know who fangs is?" The guards were confused. "We're warning you that we don't find tricks from maggots very funny!" Said the older one. Than a man sneaked behind the two guards and cut there throats. "What's happening that I am required for?" He asked. "There is a blood bath going on at base." Said Aaron. The person nodded his head. "I shall kill." He said running towards the bunker. "Who was that?" Asked Cole. "That was fang." Replied Aaron. ---- Mark watched a scout beat Bob with baseball bat until he passed out. Mark put his hand on the scouts shoulder then pointed a gun to the scouts head. Rick ran past mobs of soldiers until he ran out of breath. Than he saw Anna usher him to come to her. "Hey why is every one abandoning us now?" Asked Rick, approaching Anna. "How did you-" "We can't just leave" said Rick. "He's right." Said nightmare, pointing a gun at Rick. "At least not alive." He said. ---- Lily walked to the control panel and saw a thousand buttons. "You need help?" Asked Zack holding a password. Lily nodded. Zack typed something into a keyboard. ---- Mark cut threw the scouts head with a knife then back hand another in the face. "Hello." Said scout number three. Mark macheted him in the chest. "It's time to die." Said Goldie, as he walked towards Mark. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Mark, holding his machete tight in his grip. "Because I'm not a traitor. Mark think about it what have I done to you, this is all Jackson's fault, if he hadn't of gotten that password than we wouldn't be in this bloodbath." "If he didn't get the password than we would of rotted in that bunker! And who gave it to him anyway?" Mark asked accusingly. "That's a- uh..." "You gave it to him and your going to kill us because of your mistake!" Yelled Mark. "My mistake was not killing you, earlier." Said Goldie pointing a gun at Mark. "No." Mark pointed his gun. Mark shot Goldie in the chest. "You didn't have to fix your mistakes like this. There's no way to it can't be changed its the way things are." Said Mark, jabbing Goldie with a knife. "There's nothing we can do about it, there's no return." Category:No Return Category:Issues Category:Llamapocolipse